Zwischenwelt
by little Nightowl
Summary: ONESHOT: Die entscheidene Schlacht findet nicht in Hogwarts statt, sondern in einer Welt, geschaffen für den Krieg. Doch eigentlich ist es auch keine Schlacht...


Hallöle!  
Hier kommt mal wieder ein One-Shot von mir. Ich hatte ein Bild vor Augen und konnte einfach nicht anders, als dieses Bild in eine Geschichte umzusetzen, wobei mir noch eine interessantere Idee gekommen ist, die auch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielt...

**Summary:** Die entscheidene Schlacht findet nicht in Hogwarts statt, sondern in einer Welt, geschaffen für den Krieg. Doch eigentlich ist es auch keine Schlacht...

**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir! ...wenn man mal von der Idee und meiner Welt absieht...

Und nun viel Spaß

**  
Zwischenwelt **

Alle sagten immer, der letzte Krieg, die Entscheidung, würde auf den Ländereien Hogwarts ausgetragen. Das Kampfgeschrei dort erschallen und der Boden mit Blut durchtränkt werden.

Hier würden beide Seiten in einem letzten Kampf zusammentreffen und über das Schicksal aller entscheiden.  
Alle sahen den Ort als den, den Voldemort am Ende niederschmettern würde, die abschließende Hürde zu seiner Herrschaft.  
Sie alle dachten falsch.

Auch der dunkle Lord kennt die Würde des Schlosses, er will die Welt von unreinem Blut befreien, dabei jedoch nicht die Schule beflecken. Hogwarts, welches so viele ihr zu Hause nennen, würde ein Ort der Zuflucht bleiben, so wie es ihm selbst eine war. Voldemort würde das Gemäuer bestehen lassen, vielleicht das System verändern, um die schwarze Magie zu lehren; an Schüler, deren Blut rein sein würde...

Ja, sie alle dachten falsch. Ich nicht, ich kenne ihn, den Lord, meinen Geliebten.  
Ich stehe hier, in der Zwischenwelt, ein Ort, der dazu geschaffen wurde, Kriege auszutragen.  
Man mag sich jetzt eine Welt vorstellen mit weiten, grünen Wiesen, auf denen die Blumen in vollster Pracht blühen, und nur darauf warten, im Gefecht unterzugehen. Man mag sich eine Welt vorstellen, die mit ihrer Schönheit versucht, die Grausamkeit zu lindern.  
Doch fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher und sanft wehenden Wind gibt es nicht, ebenso wirkt keine noch so kleine Begebenheit beruhigend.  
Nein!

Diese Welt ist für Krieg geschaffen und erinnert an nichts anderes als Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Tod.  
Der Boden ist trocken, verdorrt und kleine Risse ziehen sich über die Oberfläche, der Himmel ist dunkel, düstere Wolken verdecken die Sonne, die es nicht wagt vorzudringen. Vor mir liegt eine große, kahle Ebene, an deren Ende sich des Lords Truppen sammeln, hinter mir stehen die wenigen Menschen, die noch nicht aufgegeben haben für das Gute zu kämpfen. Es gibt hier keine Hoffnung, es soll hier keine geben, nur die, die im eigenen Herzen wohnt. Diese Welt zeigt, wie sinnlos ein Krieg eigentlich ist.

Mein Blick streift über das Land, während ich mich einmal um mich selbst drehe.  
Was mein Auge erblickt, lässt Trauer mein Herz ergreifen.  
Kreuze, unregelmäßig verteilt; am Horizont ziehen sich die Gräber derer, die in diesen Kriegen starben und bilden eine gemeinsame Masse. Vor ein paar Stunden war ich dort. So grausam diese Welt doch ist, so wundervoll ist sie. Die Gräber sind nicht getrennt, nicht nach Alter, nicht nach Krieg, nicht nach Welt, von der die Toten kommen. Alle, die hier sterben, auf welcher Seite sie auch immer standen, sei es gut oder böse, alle werden einheitlich begraben. Freund und Feind finden nebeneinander ihre ewige Ruhe. Diese Welt unterscheidet nicht, und genau das ist es, was sie so wertvoll macht. Man könnte sie fast als ein Lebewesen bezeichnen, doch sie hat keinen Namen.

Man kann von überall auf diesen Ort zugreifen. Es braucht nur einen einzigen Zauber, oder auch nur einen Wunsch, denn auch Muggel kämpften hier.  
Menschen finden nur hierher, wenn sie die Welt brauchen, wenn sie nicht sinnlos alles zerstören wollen, wenn sie gleichberechtigt kämpfen wollen. Wenn das geschieht, weiß jeder, wie er hierher kommt. Doch wenn die Schlacht entschieden ist, die Toten von ihr, der Welt, begraben wurden und Abschied genommen wurde, wenn alle in ihr eigentliches Leben, an ihren Platz, zurückgekehrt sind, vergessen sie das Geheimnis. Sie wissen um das Bestehen, um den Kampf und um den Ausgang dessen, doch sie vergessen wie man hinkommt. Das Wissen verschwindet und kehrt erst zurück, wenn es wieder zu einem Gefecht kommt und die Welt gebraucht wird.

Ich wende meinen Blick zurück zu Voldemort, mein Herz blutet.  
Der Krieg ist sinnlos wie jeder andere, und eigentlich ist es ein keiner; es ist ein Zwei-Mann-Kampf.  
Ein Kampf zwischen Voldemort und mir. Voldemort, dem Führer der dunklen, und mir, dem Führer der hellen Seite.  
Stirbt einer von uns beiden, ist es vorbei. Dann gibt es auf der Seite des Toten niemanden mehr, der alle zusammenhält. Panik bricht aus, und der Gewinner des Zwei-Mann-Kampfes geht als Sieger der gesamten Schlacht hervor.

Es ist nicht fair. Warum sind es mein Geliebter und ich, die dieses schwere Los gezogen haben, mein Geliebter und ich, die bis zum Tod gegeneinander kämpfen müssen. Mein Leben, wie auch seines, bestand aus Schmerz, Verrat und Tod. Ein einziges Mal gewährt man mir Glück, Liebe und Zuneigung, doch wird sie zerstört, durch einen sinnlosen Krieg.  
Nein!

Zerstören können sie unsere Liebe nicht. Sie wissen nicht mal etwas davon, niemand, weder auf meiner noch auf seiner Seite. Aber sie können unser Leben kaputt machen, so wie er es bei vielen anderen tat.  
Voldemort... nein, Tom, verbessere ich mich selbst. Tom Riddle. Egal wie sehr er diesen Namen hasst, er macht ihn menschlich, er zeigt mir jemanden, den ich lieben kann.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebte. Noch verwirrender für mich war die Erwiderung dieser Liebe. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich alle verraten, die hinter mir standen, immer noch stehen.

Tom und ich. Wir beide blieben auf unserer Seite. Liebende und doch Feinde. Ich wünsche niemandem, dass Gleiche zu durchleben.

Am anderen Ende der trockenen Ebene sehe ich wie Tom seinen Kopf hebt und mich nun direkt ansieht. Seine Augen bohren sich in meine, wir beide versuchen hinter den kalten Augen des anderen Gefühle auszumachen, die Entfernung zwischen uns ist uninteressant. Wir sehen, was wir sehen wollen, und doch tun wir es nicht. Wir nicken uns gegenseitig zu und drehen uns synchron um.

Ohne auch nur im geringsten auf mich aufmerksam zu machen wird es ruhig. Alle wissen, was auf sie zukommt, oder auch nicht.  
„Es geht los", flüstere ich, doch jeder versteht mich. Nun hebe ich meine Stimme und ich schaue den Menschen direkt ins Gesicht. „Der letzte Kampf liegt nun direkt vor uns, so, wie schon viele andere ihn kämpften. Behaltet ihn in eurem Gedächtnis, egal wie er ausgeht!" Die Gesichter zeigen Angst, aber auch Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben.

Ich wende mich wieder meinen Feinden zu und setze mich langsam in Bewegung. Keine weiteren Worte müssen gesagt werden, sie wären unnütz und würden alles nur hinauszögern.  
Hinter mir höre ich, wie mir die anderen folgen. Auch unsere Feinde kommen uns entgegen. Tom voran an der Spitze.

Ich spüre, wie die Anspannung aller zunimmt, sei es die der Menschen hinter, oder vor mir.  
Wir kommen uns immer näher, Toms und mein Blick kreuzen sich erneut, und bleiben dort hängen, immer noch ohne Gefühl. Wieder wird mir bewusst, dass es von uns beiden abhängt.  
Doch habe ich meine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen, und er weiß es, genauso wie ich , dass er seine getroffen hat. Welche es ist, mag mir nichts verraten.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gerade an das Gleiche denkt. Er ist ein Mensch wie alle anderen hier, kein Monster. Nur ein Mensch, der zu viel erlitten hat.

Wir sind nur noch ungefähr 20 Meter von einander entfernt, als wir uns wieder zunicken.  
Wir beide geben Handzeichen an die, die hinter uns stehen, wir beide machen ihnen klar, dass sie warten und zusehen sollen, dass sie nicht angreifen sollen, was auch immer passieren mag.  
Dann blicken wir uns wieder an. Tom und ich, beide wie erstarrt. Uns ist klar, was man von uns erwartet.

Ich springe über meinen Schatten und gehe mit festen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er tut es mir gleich und schon bald sind zwischen uns nur noch ein paar Meter. Wir verringern den Abstand auf einen Schritt. Ich kann das Luftanhalten aller Anwesenden spüren, doch beachte ich es nicht, genauso wie er es nicht tut.

Tom mustert mich, ich ihn. Wir beide versuchen herauszufinden, was in dem anderen vorgeht, was er vorhat. Seine roten Augen blitzen, bohren sich kommentarlos in die meinen, doch ich lasse ihn nichts sehen, wie er mich nichts sehen lässt.  
In so vielen Dingen sind wir uns so ähnlich, und dennoch wieder grundverschieden.  
Ich mache einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass meine Brust die seine berührt. Ein Kribbeln breitet sich in mir aus, lässt mich für einen Moment unklar denken, bevor ich wieder ich selbst bin.

Er hebt langsam eine Hand, legt sie an meine Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen darüber. Ich lehne mich in seine Berührung und atme wohlig aus. Er gibt mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, und das selbst hier, in dieser Welt der Kriege. Ich denke, die Zwischenwelt weiß ganz genau, was passieren wird.  
Auch ich zeige nun Regung und ziehe mit zwei Fingern seine Gesichtskonturen nach, über seine tief liegenden Wangenknochen, über seine schmalen Lippen, über sein spitzes Kinn.

Ich lege die Hand in seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn heftig an mich, meine Lippen mit seinen verschließend. Seine Zunge gleitet über meine Lippen und bittet um Einlass, den ich nur zu gerne gewähre. Er zieht mich noch näher an sich und ich lege auch noch den anderen Arm in seinen Nacken, klammere mich an ihn, um bei ihm zu sein. Unsere Zungen verbinden sich und liefern sich dennoch einen harten Kampf, bei dem keiner dominieren wird. Es ist ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen längst geschwollen. Wir nehmen nur uns selbst wahr, wobei uns klar ist, dass die Menschen um uns herum in Panik geraten.

Ich löse meine rechte Hand von ihm, unterbreche den Kuss jedoch nicht, auch spüre ich, dass er mich nur noch mit einem Arm festhält, doch störe ich mich nicht daran. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss.  
Langsam greife ich nach einem Dolch an meinem Gürtel und ziehe ihn vorsichtig heraus.  
Meine Hand bewegt sich auf seinen Rücken zu, tief in den berauschenden Gefühlen des Kusses versunken.  
Dass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme, ist mir egal; ich klammere mich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn, weiß doch, dass es der letzte Kuss sein wird, das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn so spüren kann. Ich merke, wie sich Tränen in mir hochsteigen, doch ich schlucke sie runter.

Nun müssen wir unsere Lippen doch wegen Sauerstoffmangels trennen. Ich öffne die Augen und blicke wieder in seine, welche dieses Mal vor Liebe leuchten. Diese Liebe gilt nur mir, der einzigen Person, für die er je im Stande war, solche Gefühle zu empfinden.  
Ich schließe kurz meine Lieder, öffne sie dann wieder und sehe ihn flehend an, mit einem Ausdruck der Entschuldigung; dann stoße ich ihm den Dolch tief ins Fleisch. Gleichzeitig spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken, der durch meinen ganzen Körper zieht.

Ich weiß nun, welche Entscheidung er getroffen hat, die gleiche wie ich. Lächelnd, lehne ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.  
„Welch eine Ironie..." flüstere ich leise in seine Halsbeuge und spüre, wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht heben.  
Ich weiß, dass er glücklich ist, so wie ich. Sein Blut läuft über meine Hände und neben dem Schmerz macht sich auch Kälte in mir breit, doch ich friere nicht. Das hier war, nein, ist der beste Weg um Frieden zu finden.

Gemeinsam sinken wir in die Knie, merken, wie der Tod uns zu übermannen droht.  
Wie der Krieg nun ausgeht weiß ich nicht, das vermag niemand zu sagen, doch ich glaube an keinen neuen Lord. Die Menschen werden einfach weiterleben, ohne Krieg, ohne uns.  
Das Letzte, dass wir beide spüren bevor wir weichen, ist die Zwischenwelt.  
Sie lacht.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja, dann hinterlasst bitte ein Review, wenn nein, hinterlasst bitte auch eins, ich bin für Kritik immer zu haben.

Greetz  
Nightowl


End file.
